sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet the Caracal
Garnet 'is a female Mobian caracal with an affectionate obsession with her brother. She is a supporting character in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Flames of Courage, the second installment of the series, she is the leader of the hostesses from Siam's Paradise Bar. Garnet is the adoptive daughter of Siam and the younger blood-sister of Ruby. Debuting in ''Red Roses, Black Hearts, she meets Team Prinus after their initial clash with the forces of the Inferno Bandits. Under the alias of '''Disaster, Garnet fights in the Blood Thorn Tournament to further her hidden agenda in an attempt to serve and be recruited into the Brotherhood of Thieves. Considered to be the most attractive woman from Red Rose Town, Garnet seems both well-mannered and thoughtful about her customers. In actuality, she is rather apathetic to all but her brother and dreams of joining the Brotherhood of Thieves to meet him again. As of the conclusion of The Blood-Soaked Empress, she is in a relationship with Tobias the Crescent. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Garnet is a yellow-colored caracal with white skin who boasts an above-average height. Like the other members of her species, she has a furry muzzle, black highlights on her tail and ears, and hair sticking out of her ears. She has a medium-sized tail and features beautiful red-colored eyes. This caracal has a long, smooth currant-colored hairstyle with bangs that are always brushed to her left. As the leader of the hostesses, her standard uniform is a garnet-colored maid outfit, exported from Eurish, featuring white gloves, garnet-colored shoes, and white thigh-high socks. As Disaster, Garnet's wardrobe changes so much to the point she is barely recognizable. She wears ninja-like Yurashian clothing that conceals her identity. She ties her long hair back in a single, long ponytail. On her arms, there are chains attached to two giant iron spheres that serve as her weapons. Personality Garnet is initially introduced as a passive, professional individual whose attractive looks and charisma earned her the affection of multiple admirers in her community. Seemingly enthusiastic about her occupation and hard-working to meet everyone's expectations, as the leader of the hostesses in her adoptive father's business, she demonstrates kindness to her customers and always keeps herself level-headed. In truth, she had lost her passion to work as a hostess ever since her older brother escaped her household. Garnet always had a brother-complex, an obsession that would eventually make her harbor forbidden feelings towards him. This obsession is the reason she is very sensitive when it comes to other people belittling him and refusing to acknowledge her adoptive father more than merely her boss. The thought of being together with another male repulsed her greatly, hence her stubbornness in giving womanizers the cold shoulder. Despite not being overly delicate, she is not a tomboy either. Although she mentioned her distaste for violence, Garnet's blind determination to meet her brother again made her hone her fighting skills and other kinds of dexterity in an attempt to impress him; unflinching obstinacy is arguably one of this caracal's greatest virtues. Garnet believes her hollow feeling of loneliness is due to her brother's absence and feels the necessity to earn his genuine validation. This caracal eventually abandons these feelings when someone else manages to fill in the gap in her heart and has since become visibly happier and friendlier than ever before. History and Appearances Background Garnet and Ruby were born within Northamer, the northwestern continent of Mobius. The details of how these siblings ended up in Red Rose Town in Soumerca are unknown, though it seems they were abandoned soon after their arrival. For some of their childhood, Garnet and Ruby lived in the streets. While Garnet was considered the weakest of the two, Ruby was determined to steal food from others and used his impressive skills to become a thief in order to provide for his sister. The female caracal grew increasingly affectionate for her brother and thought that he was the coolest person in the world. This would later become an obsession Ruby did not particularly mind since it did not get in his way. After becoming about ten, Garnet and Ruby were found by a wandering, old mink that reeked of alcohol. The mink introduced himself as Siam and took both of them in. Siam was the owner of his own business called Siam's Paradise Bar, a hostess bar that was fairly popular at the time. Needless to say, he was rich. For a while, Garnet and Ruby decided to stick around the kind mink that offered them a home. Things changed when Garnet became thirteen and developed her body almost fully. The female caracal became a beautiful maiden and that greatly interested Siam, for the teenager's beauty would attract customers. Garnet became a hostess and soon, their leader. Ruby, on the other hand, was neglected. Ruby was so neglected by Siam, he was unable to leave his room while Siam's Paradise Bar was open simply because he would get in his younger sister's way. The male caracal would come to miss his thieving days that were filled with adrenaline. Garnet, although still loving her brother very much, was unable to properly demonstrate her love as she was incessantly working and always tired when she came back home. Ruby gained awareness of an organization known as the Brotherhood of Thieves. The kind of freedom they seemed to have greatly interested the male caracal and he made the decision of joining them. In a final attempt to reunite with his sister, Ruby tried to convince her of running away with him but Siam overheard part of the conversation and personally kicked him out. Garnet never saw her brother again. Things were never the same for Garnet. Her obsession with her brother only grew stronger and she refused to consider Siam her father but merely a boss she works for. She came to deeply regret not escaping sooner since her adoptive father kept a particularly close eye on her. Her greatest ambition in life, fueled by her complex, was to join the Brotherhood of Thieves as well and has since trained in secret for years. Five years later, Garnet gained many admirers as she was considered Red Rose Town's most beautiful female. Adamant and loyal to her brother, she always turned them down. However, there was one womanizer that stood out from the rest, for he would never give up: Tobias. His feelings for her seemed genuine and she thought he was interesting, but her complex always kept her from involving with him. These days, Garnet can be found as kind to her customers as ever, though she is always thinking of ways she can be recruited for the Brotherhood of Thieves to meet her brother again... Appearances Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage Strengths and Powers The leader of the hostesses in her adoptive father's bar, many of Garnet's talents lie in her radiant, pleasant hospitality towards her adoptive father's customers. Charming as she is charismatic, this caracal is able to handle numerous tasks given to her at once and exceed expectations without difficulties. Coupled with her attractive looks and alluring scent, she is perhaps the reason such business is so successful. Although she might claim to despise violence, Garnet's ambition to meet her brother again led her to train extensively to hone her combat skills and natural strength. She had no masters to train under, and so she relied on her intuition to create a person battle-style that maximizes her power while also showing elegance. Garnet does have her fair share of weaknesses. Her battle-style is primarily based on wielding two massive iron balls chained to herself which, while she can throw them around almost effortlessly, makes it difficult for her to dodge should people manage to get too close while she is performing a slower combo. In that sense, more speedy foes can take advantage of this. She is very strong, but only has above-average durability. Beverage Brewing Garnet is exceptionally experienced when it comes to brewing alcoholic beverages and non-alcoholic drinks, though her specialty is the former. In many ways, this caracal is a genius when it comes to blending different flavors to make combinations that have synergy and harmony on a chemical level. These drinks are among the best in the house and the most expensive, but worth every Rainbow Dust spent on it. The drinking age in the Scorched Dunes is lower than in other regions and this fact attracts many customers; both teenagers and adults alike come from all over the world go to her bar to have a taste. Meanwhile, Garnet has enough experience not only to create delicious beverages but complicated poisons. They are powerful enough to take down even the healthiest of elephants and their effects differ; depending on the recipe this caracal makes, they might either take down someone upon ingestion or days later. Enhanced Strength One of the secrets people are not aware of is that Garnet boasts enhanced strength that is borderline superhuman. This makes her capable of lifting, holding, and crushing large structures that are several times her size. While her brother was known for his agility, she is physically the strongest out of the two. Garnet never once demonstrated this ability to anyone else, not even her brother. It was only under the alias of Disaster in the Blood Thorn Tournament she was shown to easily throw chained balls around that weigh more than a thousand kilograms each with astonishing speed and precision. These chained balls, filled with yellow and indigo-colored Rainbow Dust each, were granted elemental properties activated upon command. It is noteworthy mention that, while Garnet's strength is far above normal Mobians, she is not within the league of other people with superhuman strength and can be overpowered. She trades this for more versatility: for instance, she has great agility and the enhanced senses of hearing, smell, and sight as a caracal. Garnet's signature attack, Eye of the Storm, involves her throwing an iron ball straight between one's eyes and, without losing momentum, pulls the iron ball, jumps straight up, and flips forward once more, slamming the two of her chained balls on the target successfully, cracking the floor and consuming the target in a powerful explosion of darkness and electricity. It can only be used for so long before she gets tired. Creation and Development The concept for this character was created around the time my other character Tobias was developed. Her ultimate role remained unchanged for years as the only woman that rejected the womanizer's advances. Besides that, during her creation, she served little purpose other than that. Naturally, she had to change. After a few years, I stumbled across an anime called Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. ''Personally, I do not mind overly perfect characters as long as it is used as a significant plot-point that is either parodied or deconstructed at some point. One of those anime, ''Medaka Box, is among my favorites. However, in this case, I dropped it because the main male protagonist was just too unbearably perfect without reason! I ended up using the concept of sibling-complex like that anime did. Westerners find the topic disgusting and I find that understandable, but I appreciate the diversity in fiction as long as it does not go overboard. Without realizing it, Garnet became one of the most empowered women in my cast and pairing her with a womanizer was ironic, even though such womanizer was only able to do so when he changed his ways. Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * Tobias the Crescent (a nuisance at first, now her lover) * Team Prinus ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna ** Ramonna the Hedgehog ** Maxwell the Fox Neutral * Siam the Mink * The Brotherhood of Thieves ** Ruby the Caracal (still loves her brother, but out-grew her obsession for him) Enemies * Team Prinus (formerly) * Inferno Bandits ** Zahra the Hyena ** Ember the Hyena Fun Facts * Garnet is envisioned to be around the age of eighteen''. '' * Garnet's original name was Spinel, one of the items found in the game Resident Evil 4. * Garnet's name follows the crystal theme naming established for many characters. ** Garnet, Siam, and Ruby share names given after crystals commonly associated with red. * If in the setting of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, this caracal would have at least level 80 Alchemy. * Naturally, she has an extreme tolerance for alcohol. * Garnet's original weapons were initially different. ** She used to wield twin daggers filled with Rainbow Dust each. ** Her current weapons were inspired by the ones used by Rem and Myouga Unzen from Re:Zero and Medaka Box, respectively. Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)